Patients of all ages with hemolytic malignancies and patients with various solid tumors are treated on defined chemotherapy protocols. The treatment programs are developed through group efforts and are approved both by the National Cancer Institute and the individual institutional committees on the Conduct of Clinical Research. The results of each study are coordinated by a designated study chairman who reports to the entire Cancer and Leukemia Group B membership three times a year. Successive treatment plans for a disease state are built on the best results obtained from one study to the next. Individual investigators design pilot studies of new chemotherapeutic drugs and if the results seem promising, the treatment is developed into a groupwide protocol. Adjuvant treatment programs using radiotherapy and surgery are developed in a similar manner.